Tainted Love
by chiefBLJ
Summary: Co się dzieje, kiedy związek Brendy i Sharon rozwija się w tajemnicy? Jakie konsekwencje poniosą policjanci LAPD za mieszanie się w sprawy mafii? Jak Sharon i Brenda poradzą sobie z przeciwnościami losu? Jeżeli chcesz dowiedzieć się tego wszystkiego, sprawdź to! M/ dla kolejnych rozdziałów. UWAGA: lesbijki, przemoc, seks.
1. Chapter 1

Sharon wjechała na podjazd swojego domu. Światła w oknach paliły się, co znaczyło, że Brenda już jest. To mogła być chwila którą tak łatwo można było zniszczyć. Spojrzała we wsteczne lusterko. Kolor szminki na ustach wypłowiał, cienie do powiek roztarły się z czasem. Potem spojrzała na swoją sukienkę. Krótka, czarna, koronkowa kreacja przestała już mieć dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie, z biegiem tego wieczoru, straciła swoje atuty. Buty leżały na siedzeniu wraz z torebką. Musiała się uspokoić. Jej emocje od jakiegoś czasu były skłonne wydostać się na światło dzienne i przemienić się na łzy. Od samego rana było ciężko. Sprawa jaką teraz prowadzi dała jej w kość. Pokłóciła się z córką o to, że nie może pojechać na święta do Park City i do tego wszystkiego doszedł Andy Flynn. Nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że pierwszy wypad z ekipą do klubu skończył by się czymś takim.

Wysiadła z samochody głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Chłodne powietrze przyprawiało ją o gęsią skórkę, ale to było nic w porównaniu do żalu jaki się w niej gotował. Przechodząc przez żywopłot i depcząc rabatki w końcu dotarła do drzwi.

\- Sharon, już wróciłaś?- zawołała Brenda z salonu. Pani kapitan nie odezwała się słowem, tylko od razu ruszyła do kuchni. Widziała kątem oka, jak Brenda przygląda jej się uważnie. Złapała za kieliszek i wypełniła go winem. Jednym łykiem opróżniła szkło i powtórzyła tą czynność jeszcze dwa razy.

\- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku?- spytała Brenda podchodząc do niej. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej dziewczyna ma podobne napady, kiedy ma cholernie zły dzień, a najwidoczniej ten do takowych należał.

\- Nie wybaczę ci tego, że nie poszłaś ze mną do tego klubu Brenda.- mruknęła Raydor zdejmując okulary.

\- Wiesz, że mam dużo pracy. Ta cała posada szefa policja okropnie dużo wymaga.

\- Wiem… Ale, wiesz co się dzisiaj stało?

\- Co takiego?- spytała blondynka prowadząc swoją dziewczynę na kanapę.

\- Porucznik Flynn zaprosił mnie do tańca.- mruknęła Sharon, po czym zrobiła duży łyk wina.

\- I co w tym takiego dziwnego?

\- Nie przerywaj mnie. Zaczął mówić, że jestem bardzo atrakcyjna, że jestem świetnym szefem i kobietą. Potem nim się spostrzegłam jego twarzy była zaledwie kilka milimetrów od mojej!

Brenda zesztywniała i puściła rękę swojej dziewczyny. Nie wiedziała, czy to dobry sposób, żeby jej pokazać, że nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona. Jednak kiedy zaczęła bardziej się nad tym zastanawiać, to była całkiem zabawna sytuacja. Nie tego Sharon się spodziewała. Spodziewała się złości, żalu, a może i nawet furii ze strony blondynki, ale zamiast tego usłyszała śmiech.

\- To nie jest śmieszne Brenda Leigh. To wszystko twoja wina. Gdybyś poszła tam ze mną i powiedziałybyśmy im o nas, Flynn nie zbliżyłby się do mnie. Nie miałam pojęcia, że ma względem mnie romantyczne intencje.

\- Sharon proszę cię. Przecież nic takiego się nie stało.- uśmiechnęła się Johnson całując ją w policzek.- Chodź spać, ty mój buntowniku- zaśmiała się blondyna.

_**PRZESZŁOŚĆ**_

_\- Szefie, może zatańczymy?- zapytał Andy._

_\- Poruczniku, nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł, jestem trochę pijana i nie chcę panu podeptać nóg.- uśmiechnęła się kapitan. Widziała jak Provenza stara się utrzymać na nogach Gabriela, który nie wykazywał jakichkolwiek oznak przytomności. Może taniec to nie był taki zły pomysł? Skinęła głową i złapała za rękę porucznika._

_Na parkiecie było tylko kilka par. Muzyka grała z najlepsze, ale większość ludzi wolało wylewać swoje smutki przy barze. Zazwyczaj to się robi w LA w weekendy, sterczy nad szklankami w wódką lub whisky. Flynn utrzymywał wolne tępo, mimo iż muzyka nie wydawała się z tym współgrać. Kobieta dopiero po chwili spostrzegła, że jego ręka zniknęła z jej pleców i znalazła się niemal na tyłku. Szybko na to zareagowała i przesunęła ją wyżej._

_\- Więc… Sharon. Jak ci się podoba praca na stanowisku szefa?- zagadnął mężczyzna starając się rozluźnić atmosferę._

_\- W porządku. Co prawda mam trochę więcej obowiązków, niż w FID, ale jestem usatysfakcjonowana, że mogę kierować wydziałem.- odparła._

_\- Już druga tak piękna i mądra kobieta ma władzę nad wyczynami Provezy i nie mówię tu o jego żonach.- uśmiechnął się nonszalancko Andy.- Może dałabyś się porwać na spacer jutro po pracy, albo na kolację.- dodał. _

_\- Co mam przez to rozumieć?- spytała lekko podenerwowana. Jej podwładny właśnie proponuje jej randkę?_

_\- Spójrz, szefie. Ja jestem samotny, ty też, może moglibyśmy poprawić nasze relacje i nie chodzi mi wcale o pracę.- powiedział od razu. Kobieta puściła jego rękę i odsunęła się na dwa kroki. W jego oczach malowała się panika._

_\- Andy, jesteś naprawdę fantastycznym facetem. Mądrym, przystojnym. Oczywiście mogłabym się z tobą umówić, ale nie mogę bo jestem lesbijką.- wyrzuciła z siebie. Flynn przez moment wyglądał jakby miał autyzm. Stał i tępo się w nią wpatrywał.- Mam dziewczynę poruczniku.- dodała. Następnie przeprosiła wszystkich i wyszła z klubu. Nie chciała żadnych pytań, a tym bardziej odpowiedzi._

_**KONIEC PRZESZŁOŚCI.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Zaczęła się nieznacznie mieszać. Zeszła noc nie zapowiadała tak dobrej pogody o jakiej świadczyło słońce wkradając się do ich sypialni. Brenda spała w najlepsze obok niej, cicho pochrapując. Blondynka miała tak twardy sen, że nie zbudziłby jej prawdopodobnie nawet samolot lądujący w ich ogrodzie. Sobota, dzień wolny, dzień wyczekiwany przez cały tydzień. Tyle planów, a zarazem obowiązków.

Sharon powoli zwlekła się z łóżka i narzuciła na siebie fioletowy, jedwabny szlafrok, który wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia. Złapała za okulary, telefon, swój notes i po cichu wyszła z sypialni. Trudno było jej zmrużyć oko w nocy, kiedy w głowie wciąż miała obraz Andy'ego Flynna, który natarczywie zamierzał ją pocałować. Policjant którego ceniła od zawsze, nie tylko jako stróża prawa, ale także jako ojca i przyjaciela. Znała go na tyle długo, by móc spokojnie powiedzieć, że jest godnym zaufania człowiekiem z wielkim sercem. Oby nie okazał się godnym przeciwnikiem dla Brendy.

Kochała swoją dziewczynę nad życie i nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy zdradzić ją. Kiedy Johnson rozwiodła się ze swoim mężem, przyjęła ją z otwartymi ramionami, nie jako kochanka, lecz jako przyjaciółka. Ich relacje uległy zawężeniu w mgnieniu oka i nawet teraz nie byłaby w stanie przypomnieć sobie, kiedy zaczęły spędzać wspólnie, prawie każdy wieczór, w swoich ramionach, przed telewizorem. Ich pierwsza wspólna noc była jakby jej pierwszym razem. Doznania jakie ogarnęły ja tamtej nocy były najlepszą rzeczą w jej życiu.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało ją skrzypnięcie paneli podłogowych.

\- Sharon, nie śpisz?- spytała Brenda. Kobieta stała ubrana w swoje różowe, flanelowe spodnie od piżamy, które wyraźnie były na nią o kilka rozmiarów za duże. Jej warkocze nabrały niechlujnego wyrazu i wyglądała tak niewinnie i żałośnie zarazem, że Raydor uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

\- Nie mogłam zasnąć. Musiałam napić się kawy.- wyjaśniła.- Chcesz?- spytała. Johnson pokręciła głową i podeszła do niej chwiejnym krokiem.

\- Wolałabym całusa- mruknęła przecierając oczy. Złapała swoją dziewczynę w talii i przyciągnęła do siebie. Jej twarz automatycznie wylądowała w brązowych pasmach włosów spoczywających w zagięciu szyi kapitan.

\- Kocham cię.- szepnęła Sharon całując ją w czoło. Trzymała w ramionach największy skarb świata. Jej skarb.

\- Ja też cię kocham kochanie- mruknęła blondynka składając słodki pocałunek na szyi swojej towarzyszki.- Może jednak wrócimy do łóżka?- spytała zataczając na jej plecach delikatne koła. Nim Raydor zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozległ się dzwonek jej telefonu. Odsunęła się niechętnie od Brendy i odebrała upierdliwe urządzenie.

\- Tak poruczniku?- spytała.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Pani kapitan, ale mamy pewne informacje odnośnie naszego podejrzanego.- odezwał się głos Provenzy po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Gdy nie usłyszał nic ze strony przełożonej, kontynuował.- Sanders jest homofobem. A Dylan był gejem. Mamy motyw.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jest homofobem?- spytała marszcząc brwi. Spojrzała na Brendę i już wiedziała, że to nie tylko informacja zawierająca motyw przestępstwa, ale i ostrzeżenie w jednym. Flynn musiał puścić parę, a to oznacza, że teraz pewnie całe LAPD trąbi o tym, że kapitan Raydor jest lesbijką.

\- Wczoraj wieczorem zaatakował mężczyznę, który wychodził z klubu dla gejów. Świadkowie mówią, że zanim dźgnął go nożem, krzyknął, że tak powinni kończyć homoseksualiści.- wyjaśnił. Nastała długa cisza. Słychać było tylko nierówny oddech kobiety i policjantów dyskutujących nad sprawą po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

\- Gdzie teraz jest?- spytała.

\- Siedzi w areszcie, czeka na prokuratora. Zrzekł się prawa do adwokata.

\- Zaraz będę poruczniku.- mruknęła po czym się rozłączyła. To będzie długi dzień.


	3. Chapter 3

Stanowczy stukot obcasów przeszedł przez korytarze LAPD i zamroził w bezruchu policjantów. Dotarcie tu zajęło jej o dziwo szybko, mimo pokus Brendy.

Przeciągnęła kartą po czytniku i otworzyła drzwi.

\- Chyba jest wkurzona.- mruknął Tao słysząc kroki Raydor.

\- Nie chyba.- mruknął Provenza. Wtedy kobieta weszła do Major Crimes i wzrokiem obejrzała każdego z osobna.- Tylko na pewno- dodał pod nosem spuszczając nieznacznie głowę.

\- Gdzie, jest Andy?- spytała opanowanym głosem. Jej mina wiele nie zdradzała, ale nerwowy nawyk nakazywał jej wsadzić ręce w kieszenie marynarki. Ścisnęła dłonie w pięść, przez co paznokcie zaczęły się wbijać w skórę. Była wściekła.

\- Chyba w socjalnym. Przed chwilą się gdzieś tu kręcił.- odparł Buzz. Skinęła uprzejmie głową i ruszyła w stronę wspomnianego pomieszczenia.

Flynn stał oparty o aneks kuchenny z kubkiem kawy w ręce. Mogłaby wywnioskować, że mężczyzna ma kaca i dać mu spokój, jednak jej charakter suki wziął górę.

\- Andy, musimy porozmawiać. Chodzi o wczorajszy wieczór.- zaczęła splatając ręce na piersi.

\- Wiem Sharon, wygłupiłem się.- westchnął. Na jego policzkach zawitał rumieniec.

\- Nie chodzi o to co powiedziałeś wczoraj, tylko o to co powiedziałeś dzisiaj. Wiem, że niekoniecznie wyraziłam się jasno, ale mówiąc ci to, myślałam, że dochowasz tajemnicy.- mruknęła. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się zdziwienie.- Wiem, znamy się tyle lat i powinnam ci to powiedzieć wcześniej, ale wiedzą o tym tylko moi rodzice i dzieci i nie wiedziałam, że kiedykolwiek znajdę się w takiej sytuacji, zwłaszcza z tobą. Andy, jak już wczoraj mówiłam, jesteś wspaniałym i rozsądnym mężczyzną. Teraz proszę powiedz mi, kto jeszcze o tym wie.- mówiła szybko, prawie nie zwracając uwagi na ciągłość zdań i nurtu słów płynących z jej ust.

\- O tym, że śpisz z kobietami? Nikomu!- powiedział zdenerwowany całą sytuacją. Odstawił kubek na stół i wsadził ręce do kieszeni.- Nie ukrywam, że jest to dla mnie wielkim szokiem, i mam do ciebie żal o to, że nic mi o tym nie powiedziałaś, ale nie urodziłem się wczoraj i wiem, że taka wiadomość szybko opuściłaby Major Crimes. To nie jest niczyja sprawa. Zwłaszcza moja. To ty dokonujesz wybory w swoim życiu i mi nic do tego, Sharon.- westchnął.

\- Andy...

Wtedy drzwi niespodziewanie się otworzyły i do środka zajrzał Gabriel.

\- Pani kapitan, przyjechał prokurator.- powiadomił ją czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Kobieta kiwnęła mu głową i po raz spojrzała na Falynn'a.

\- Już idę sierżancie.- mruknęła.- Wrócimy do tej rozmowy poruczniku.

Andrea Hobbs siedziała na jednym z krzeseł w sali konferencyjnej. Na stole przed nią leżały akta podejrzanego i notatnik. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i zdenerwowaną jednocześnie.

\- Andrea, cześć- przywitała się Sharon wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

\- Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że załatwimy to szybko, nie mam wystarczająco czasu, żeby sprzeczać się po raz kolejny z tym idiotą. Sprawa z Sanders'em ciągnie się od kilku ładnych miesięcy, a nikt nie jest w stanie przedstawić wystarczających dowodów, żeby usadzić tego dupka.- westchnęła blondynka chowając twarz w dłoniach. Raydor wiedziała, co przechodzi DDA Hobbs. Nieraz przyszło jej trafić na niezrównoważonego psychicznie człowieka, który był jak wrzód za tyłku, ale nic nie mogła z nim zrobić.

\- Tym razem nam się nie wywinie. Obiecuję Ci to, Andrea. Już nawet wiem, jak przekonać go, żeby pokazał nam swoją homofobiczną naturę- uśmiechnęła się Sharon.

Kobiety stały chwilę w milczeniu, zanim wyszły do pokoju przesłuchań. Na krześle siedział mężczyzna po trzydziestce z brodą. Miał rozwalony łuk brwiowy i rozciętą wargę. Odznaczał się szczególnie latynoskimi rysami twarzy i wrogim spojrzeniem, którym mógłby powalić niejednego dobrze zbudowanego faceta.

\- Panie Sanders...- zaczęła Andrea rzucając teczką na stół.- Znów muszę mieć z Panem doczynienia. Myślałam, że ostatnia sprawa postawiła Pana trochę na nogi- uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

\- Detektywie Gabriel, odczytał pan, panu Sandersowi jego prawa?- spytała Raydor.

\- Tak proszę pani. Pan Sanders zrzekł się prawa do adwokata.- wyjaśnił mężczyzna stojący pod ścianą.

\- Może zaczniemy od tego, skąd pan znał Dylana Malloy'a?- spytała Raydor.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się uważnie starszej kobiecie po czym prychnął śmiechem.

\- Skąd znałem? Ten zboczeniec zalecał się do mojego brata!- warknął.- Ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem Jimmy'ego, ten typ kręcił się pod naszym domem. Mój brat zniknął, a wy oskarżacie mnie o zabicie tego zboka?!- krzyknął unosząc się jednocześnie.

\- Nie lubisz homoseksualistów. To jest motyw.- odezwała się Hobbs.- Jesteś podejrzany i morderstwo i próbę morderstwa. Za to będę wnosić o karę śmierci.- dodała.

\- Nie zabiłem go. Gej, jak gej. Nic wielkiego.- odparł opierając się o stół.- Nie jestem żadnym homofobem.

\- Doprawdy?- spytała Raydor unosząc brew. Teraz nadszedł moment, żeby wycisnąć z niego całą prawdę, nawet kosztem jej reputacji.- Geje i lesbijki żyją wśród nas i nie kryją się z tym.- zaczęła. Andrea spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc do czego zmierza. Ręce Sandersa zaczęła minimalnie drżeć.- Możesz sobie nie zdawać sprawy z tego, że ktoś z twoich znajomych jest gejem, albo co więcej, ktoś z twojej rodziny.

\- Zamknij się!- warknął gwałtownie wstając. Gabriel w mgnieniu oka zjawił się przy jego boku, zmuszając go do zajęcia miejsca.

\- Czasami ludzie z tego powodu nie wytrzymują napięcia. Jedni popełniają samobójstwa, a drudzy... zabijają.- ciągnęła dalej.

\- Ty nic nie wiesz... nie masz prawa tak mówić. To on mu to zrobił...- powiedział chłopak powstrzymując nachodzące do jego oczu łzy.- Był zboczeńcem. Tacy ludzie nie mogą żyć.

\- Nie Drew. On nie był zboczeńcem. Był zwykłym gejem, tak jak twój brat.- powiedziała stanowczo Sharon. Szczęka Hobbs znalazła się gdzieś blisko ziemi.- Nie mogłeś znieść faktu, że twój młodszy brat woli chłopców, dlatego zabiłeś Dylana. Powiedz, o czym wtedy myślałeś? Że to on jest winny homoseksualizmu Jimmy'ego?

\- Jak ty byś się czuła, gdybyś dowiedziała się, że ktoś kogo kochasz jest homo? Nie wiesz jak to jest żyć z homoseksualistom. Nie wiesz, jak to jest, kiedy codziennie musisz na niego patrzeć, musisz dotykać jego rzeczy. Nic nie wiesz!- krzyknął szlochając.

\- Wiem Drew. Wiem, bo... widzisz... sama jestem lesbijką.- wydusiła. Przez chwilę słyszała w swoich uszach pisk, a krew zaczęła schodzić jej z twarzy. Andrea siedziała nieruchomo obok kapitan, wpatrując się w nią z otwartymi ustami. Gabriel stojąc obok podejrzanego, zacisnął mocniej ręce na oparciu jego krzesła, do takie stopnia aż zbladły mu kostki.

\- Panie Sanders...- zaczęła Hobbs zachrypniętym głosem.- Chce pan jeszcze coś powiedzieć?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i schował twarz w dłoniach. Nikt nie był pewny jego kolejnego ruchu.

\- Drew Sanders, zostaje pan aresztowany pod zarzutem morderstwa, i próby morderstwa. Ma pan prawo zachować milczenie. Wszystko co powiesz, może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie w sądzie. Masz prawo do adwokata, a jeżeli cię na niego nie stać, przysługuje ci obrońca z urzędu.- wydukał Gabriel po raz drugi tego dnia.

\- Przepraszam, muszę wyjść.- odezwała się Sharon. Wstała z krzesła i wyszła z pomieszczenia, pozostawiając po sobie tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi.


End file.
